The freedom to live
by Padoot621995
Summary: What if Regulus Black was alive? What if he came across an abused Harry Potter and decided to change fate? What if he would do anything for the child who just happened to be his mate? Let's find out! Still in the early stages but will have foul language and mature content later. Goodmalfoys and Walburga Black, Baddumbles, alivesirius, Matebondfic, some child harry
1. For my Brother

**A/N. Hi everyone, so I have decided to put all stories on hold at the moment except this one. I have been working very hard all night to edit and fill out all uploaded chapters before working on the next one. Some chapters only had minor edits, such as grammar, etc, but others have been completely changed and I do advise that you re-read the whole story again as some chapters have gone from having around 700 words to having over 2,000. Sorry for the long author's note, please enjoy.**

**Edited- 10/04/2020**

* * *

**May 1986**

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

Storm grey eyes looked at the welp of a boy as he tugged with all his might to pull the weed from the flower bed.

'_This cannot be so!_' The young man thought in disbelief as he continued to watch the boy. Said child was five years old but looked maybe three, his size wasn't helped by the overly large clothes that fell from his thin frame. The boy lifted a blue and purple bruised arm to run his hand threw unruly raven locks, this made the man frown once more.

'How can this be? The news reports say the boy is pampered and worshipped but by the looks of things this is not the case.' The man found what he saw disturbing, he was raised by an old family, he knew that all magical children were a blessing and to hurt one was meet by a fate worse than death. The man decided to stay and watch a little longer just to make sure he didn't misinterpret anything. Casting a notice-me-not charm and a noise detection charm, to hear anything that was said, the man sat on the stone wall across from the boring house. His fears were confirmed not twenty minutes later.

"Freak! You better be finished or so help me I will lock you in that cupboard for a week!" A whale of a man said as he came out of the house, the onlooker blanched.

'CUPBOARD! What were these people doing to the child?' The man inhaled sharply as the boy looked his way, he knew the child could not see him, no that was not what worried him. It was the feelings that washed threw him as he looked at the small boy's face. The small nose and full red lips, his high and already pro-dominant cheekbones (a trait from his Black grandmother, no doubt), the long black lashes that framed his eyes. By Merlin his eyes. The large doe eyes where the brightest shade of emerald green the man had ever seen, even the fear and misery in them could not dull the brightness. The feelings of love, completion and protectiveness washed over him as he looked into those eyes, as one thought repeated in his mind.

'MINE!' It took only a moment for all this to happen before the small boy was dragged into the house.

Not much shocked Regulus Black but this did, he just found his mate! And it was none other than the five-year-old abused boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

* * *

**2 months later.**

Regulus looked out his window with his morning coffee as he watched his neighbors across the way. The Dursley's had been very kind and welcoming to him when he moved into Privet Drive, doing everything they could to show him that they and the neighborhood were normal, that they were the nicest of them all on the block, Regulus sneered at the thought. He watched as the large whale that tried to pass as a man, Vernon, shooed his obese son into the car, gave the horse-faced wench, Petunia, a kiss before starting the car. Reg walked to the front door and opened it before leaning on the frame. Petunia waved the Dursley boys off before looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Black" she said brightly, Reg barely concealed a sneer as he replied.

"Isn't it, Mrs. Dursley?" He said as politely as he could, after all he planned on staying here. It wouldn't do to estrange them. She gave him another smile before walking down the street to start her day. Regulus merely watched her as he waited on little Harry to make his way over as was their daily routine. He remembered the first time he spoke to Harry,

_**Flashback**_

_After getting over the shock of who his mate was, Regulus knew he couldn't walk away from him. Later that night he went to see what protections were on the house. After a few tests he saw that there were a few wards around number four._

_A tracking ward, keyed to Harry most likely to make sure he was there._

_A protection ward, keyed to the Dark Mark meaning anyone with the Mark couldn't access the property._

_A triggering ward keyed to the other two, so if they were breached, taken down or fell for any reason the caster would be notified._

_There was also a blood ward but it was weak and ready to break._

_It surprised Regulus that the triggering ward was not keyed to the blood ward but it also angered him for when it broke no-one would know that Harry was un-loved and didn't consider this place his home. It also angered him that he was unable to get on to the property due to the blasted mark on his arm. He knew he had no option but to come back the next day._

_Coming back the next morning, Regulus stood on the outside of the fence, as close as he could get without setting off the wards._

_"Hello" He said softly, hoping not to startle the small boy who was trimming the hedge, it didn't work. The boy gave a small yelp as he dropped the sheers. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're not hurt, are you?" Reg asked concerned._

_"N…no, sir. My aunt and uncle are out if that's why you're here." The boy said ducking his head._

_"No, no I didn't come to see them. I came to see you." Harry's head snapped up so fast Regulus was surprised he didn't get whiplash._

_"Me?" Harry asked with complete innocence as he pointed to himself._

_"Yes, I know you don't know me, but I went to school with your parents." Regulus' heart clenched as Harry's face lite with childish wonderment and curiosity._

_"Really? Were you their friend?"_

_"No, I wasn't but my brother was. I didn't know them very well but when I found out you were here, I thought I'd check on you." Reg smiled at the boy. Harry cocked his head to the side as he asked,_

_"Do you at least know why they called me Freak?" Regulus reared back in surprise._

_"I'm sorry? Why do you think they called you that?" He asked._

_"That's what aunt said." Regulus shook his head at those Muggles._

_"Your parents didn't call you that. Your name is Harry, Harry Potter." He told the child causing his face brightened and his eyes gleamed happily._

_"Harry, I like that. What's your name?" The small boy asked._

_"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Regulus, but you can call me Reg or Reggie if it's easier." Reg introduced himself. Harry gave a small smile._

_"It is nice to meet you Reg, but I have to get back to my chores." Reg's brow creased as he took out his wand, he didn't want Harry doing chores for these lazy Muggles._

_"How about I take care of your chores and we can talk some more?" He asks him._

_"How?"_

_"Magic"_

_"There's no such thing," Harry said._

_"Of course there is, and I'll tell you all about it," Reg said as he flicked his wand._

_**End flashback**_

The next day he had bought the house and fell into an easy routine. Every morning he'd watch the Dursley's leave, then Harry would come over with his chore list that Reg would charm to do itself. He'd heal any wounds Harry had and then they would spend the day talking, Harry learned about his parents and the Wizarding world. He learned that his parents had died protecting him and that Regulus had made the mistake of following the man who had killed them. He had told Harry everything unable to lie to his little mate and was grateful that Harry did blame him or hold it against him that he had done a stupid thing as a young impulsive teenager. Harry reminded him that he chose to leave and almost lost his life doing so and that was what was important.

Regulus taught him everything that a pure-blooded wizard should know at his age and started his education so he wouldn't be lost when he went to Hogwarts. He also made sure that he had fun, they would play childish games and go on days out to the beach or a theme park, but he always made sure Harry was back at number four before his 'relatives' got home.

"Reg? Reggie? Bear!?" Reg shook his head and looked down.

"Sorry Little Raven, I was thinking. You ready to start potions?"

"Yup" Harry popped the 'p' as he handed over the chore list. Regulus looked at it in disgust when he noticed it was longer than usual before doing the charm. He had to work on getting his brother out of Azkaban and soon. He smiled as he led Harry inside to start his first potion lesson.


	2. Potions and Notions

Potions and Notions

As Regulus pulled out the cauldron to start his lesson, he looked at the quiet boy sitting on the stool next to him.

"Are you alright Harry? I normally can't get you to stop talking." He looked at Harry with his brows together in concern as the child ducked his head and mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"My aunt and uncle are going on holiday tomorrow with Dudley. I'll be left alone in the house with no way out." Harry said quietly, Reg frowned.

"I thought you stayed with Mrs. Figg when they went away?"

"She's not here, she had to go look after her sister." Regulus sighed.

'So the batty old cat lady that Dumbledore put here to watch the child wasn't even there to do her job, typical.' Reg thought as he spoke to the sad child.

"I'll see what I can do, Harry. I'll find a way to convince your aunt to let you stay here, she seems quite fond of me as disgusting as that is but that might work in my favor."

"Really? You'd let me stay here?" The hope in Harry's voice made his heart clench and he knew he'd do anything to keep it there.

"Of course, I would, if I could find a way around those stupid wards Dumbledore put up, I'd take you away permanently. No one deserves to live the way they make you. I will find a way to get you away from them, no matter how long it takes." Reg smiled at the boy as he stopped what he was doing to hug him.

"Thank you Bear, I'd rather live with you." Harry smiled happily as he went back to the potions book for children.

"You're welcome Little Raven. Now how about I show you how to make a forgetful potion? It's in the first-year classes but it's only right that you know how to make these beforehand as all other wizard raised children will." Harry nodded his head, so Reg started the lesson.

"Okay, the first thing you should know is that with potions you must concentrate. The smallest mistake can be fatal. You must stir the right way and you're timing must be exact. Do you understand?" Again, Harry nodded the affirmative.

"Good, now we will be brewing a forgetful potion. This potion causes the drinker to forget the last hour of their memory. It can be quite handy when trying to cover your tracks as it is also untraceable. The first thing we do with any potion is to fill the cauldron with cold water. Now the first part of this is easy. This is Lethe River Water; I want you to add two drops." Regulus handed the small bottle to Harry who examined it before dropping in two drops to the cauldron.

"Good, now we turn on the heat and leave it for 20 seconds. When I say I want you to drop two of these in. These are Valerian springs. Okay now." Harry quickly dropped in the springs.

"Well done, now I want you to stir it three times, clockwise." After Harry had stirred it Reg continued.

"Okay now I'm going to cast the charm. What charm do you think I'll use?" He asked him. Harry thought for a moment about the charms lesson he had the day before.

"A memory charm?" Harry asked.

"Well done, yes I'll use a memory charm." Regulus learned early on that the boy didn't get a lot of praise and was expected to dumb himself down. He quickly got Harry out of the habit and found that he was quite intelligent and loved to read, he also made sure to praise him whenever he got something right. After saying the charm, he turned to Harry.

"Now, we are going to let this brew for 45 minutes. While we wait, we will be doing the prep for the next part. This is a mortar and pestle. Do you know what these are used for?" He asked Harry nodded before answering.

"My book says that we use these to crush and grind ingredients." Regulus beamed with pride.

"Yes, well done. I'm proud to see you are retaining what you read. These are Standard Ingredients; they are herbs with magical properties. This is a measurer. When a recipe says a measure, this is what you use, and it must be level. I want you to add two measures of Standard Ingredients to the mortar." Regulus watched as Harry added the Ingredients making sure he knew what level meant.

"Good, now these are mistletoe berries, add four to the mortar. Well done, now we want to use the pestle to crush these into a medium-fine powder. Don't worry I'll help you." After showing Harry the correct way to crush them he let the boy take over, stopping him when it was right.

"Good, over time you'll come to see the difference in the power depending on how you want it. Now we wait for the timer, then we will add two pinches of this to the potion, stir 5 times anti-clockwise. I'll wave my wand to add some of my magic and it will be finished."

After completing the potion Harry continued to read the books Regulus had gotten him while Reg filed the chore list into the folder he was collecting on Harry. So far all it had was his daily chore lists and the weekly medical scans that he performed on the child. If he was going to bring down Dumbledore and the Dursley's, he had to keep a record of everything.

At half-past four Regulus regretfully sent Harry back to the Dursley's before placing a glamour over himself and Apparating to the ministry of magic. Once there he conjured a fake social services badge before walking towards the lifts. Flashing the badge to the wand-weigher as he passed. Using the lifts to go down to the file room he again flashed the badge before speaking.

"I need to see all documentation regarding Harry James Potter, born 31st of July 1981." He spoke in a tone that boarded no argument as the young witch summoned Harry's file. Once the file was handed to him, he sat down to go through it and make copies.

Inside was the standard things, Harry's birth certificate, healers report from his first year of life (Reg was not surprised to see that Dumbledore hadn't arranged for the boy to have his inoculations). There was the registration of Sirius becoming his godfather and his parent's death certificates but that was it. There was nothing about his current guardians or home, nothing on his magical guardian which should be there. Also, what wasn't there was the details of Sirius' trial, as Siri had been in-prisoned for betraying Harry's parents the outcome and paperwork would go to Harry's file as the last living Potter. Putting that aside for further examination later, he spoke up.

"Why is there nothing regarding his current living arrangements?" He asked the desk clerk.

"I don't know, maybe his magical guardian didn't want people knowing where he is." She replied.

"And who is his magical guardian?" Regulus asked

"It should be in the folder."

"Well it's not." The girl looked shocked to hear this.

"Oh, well your best bet is to speak with a Gringotts goblin. They should know." She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," Regulus replied tightly as he handed over the original copies before quickly leaving.

'Great, the one place I didn't want to go.' Thought Regulus as he headed up the lift. He went back home knowing that Gringotts shut at 5 so he would have to go tomorrow.


	3. Some truth from Gringotts

Some Truth from Gringotts

The next day Regulus was at his usual place leaning against the door frame watching the Dursleys pack their car.

"Good morning, Mr. Black." Petunia said like every morning.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley. Off somewhere nice?" He asked politely.

"Yes, our holiday home by the beach for some relaxation before school starts." She beamed proudly; Reg nodded with fake delight.

"Sounds lovely, is your nephew going too?" He asked nodding towards Dudley who was in the car.

"Oh no, he doesn't like the beach, we're waiting on Mrs. Figg coming for him." She lied; Regulus sneered in his head at the lies. He KNEW Mrs. Figg was away and he KNEW that Harry loved the beach. Instead of saying this he placed a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh? I thought Mrs. Figg was away? I didn't think she was back already." He watched her closely as he said this, taking joy in the disbelief that he knew she was lying and the worry of how to get out of the hole she had dug.

"Oh, I hadn't realized, what should we do Vernon? You know how the boy hates the beach." She said with fake worry over upsetting her nephew, or maybe it was genuine worry about having to take Harry with them. Regulus couldn't be sure.

"I'm not sure, Pet. I don't want to fight with the boy" While they were distracted Regulus place a quick and subtle compulsion charm on them while biting his tongue to keep from snarking that the boy was so submissive he didn't know how to fight!

"If he really wouldn't enjoy it, I'd be happy to watch him for you. I'm sure I can find something to occupy him while you are away." Regulus said casually as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Oh no, we couldn't impose. I'm sure you have work and such" Petunia said the words, but her expression and body langue screamed the opposite.

"I insist I took some leave and it would be nice to have some company," Reg said making it seem like they would be doing him a favor.

"Well if you insist. I'll see if he's ready." Petunia said as she walked towards the house. As quickly as she could Petunia wrenched the cupboard door open and gathered a small amount of clothing belonging to the freak while talking.

"Listen boy you're going to be staying with Mr. Black while we are away. You will behave and you will keep your freakishness to yourself. And you will not speak a word of what goes on in this house do you understand me?" she hissed quietly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said while trying to hide his smile. He couldn't believe that Bear had managed this. That he was getting two whole weeks with his favorite person. Slowly and submissively he crawled out of his cupboard and followed his aunt out of the house.

"Boy, what do you say to the nice man?" His uncle hissed. Harry fought hard to hide his amusement before looking up. He knew that if his 'family' had even a small incline that Reg was like him they wouldn't be calling him a nice man.

"Thank you, Mr. Black." He said politely

Regulus had to cover a laugh when he saw the amusement in the boy's eyes. He knew Harry wasn't stupid, his self-preservation was a strong attribute to his personality, it had to be to survive these people.

"That's quite alright, how about we get you settled and let your family get on the road?" He said pulling up his pureblood upbringing to seem like the perfect gentleman in front of these muggles. Harry nodded his head before walking over to him and taking the man's hand to cross the road as Petunia handed him a small plastic bag. Reg gave them a small nod before crossing the street with his young charge as the Dursleys got in their car and drove off. As soon as the car turned the corner Harry let out a small childish giggle.

"Thank you, Bear." He gave Reg a blinding smile.

"You are welcome, Little Raven. Come now we have things to do." Once inside Regulus threw the bag into the bin before transfiguring Harry's 'clothes' into appropriate wizarding ones and casting a glamour over the two of them. Lifting Harry into his arms he explained.

"We are going to Gringotts, I will Apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron. It's not the nicest feeling but just stay calm and it will be alright." At Harry's nod he held him tighter and told him to close his eyes before turning on the spot.

* * *

After landing outside the pub, Reg gave Harry a moment to collect himself before placing him on the ground.

"Keep a hold of my hand and don't wonder Harry." Harry quickly placed his hand into Reg's, and they made their way through the pub and into Diagon Ally. Regulus couldn't help the small smile as Harry's little head whipped back and forth trying to see everything.

"I promise we will come back just not today," Reg told him as they headed up the stairs to the bank. Harry as friendly as ever gave a small wave to the Goblins that stood guard at the doors. After a small shocked pause, the Goblins gave a small nod in return.

"What are they?" Harry asked quietly

"They are Goblins Harry; I have a book about them and their ways that you can read," Reg replied as he walked to an empty teller.

"Good morning, I was hoping to see the Goblin in charge of the Black vaults please," Regulus said showing the Goblin his Heir ring.

"Of course, Heir Black, Griphook will show you the way." Another Goblin came and led the way.

"Why did he call you Heir Black?" Harry asked Reg gave a small chuckle at his eagerness to learn.

"Remember how I told you about your Godfather?" He asked in reply.

"Yes, he's your brother."

"That's right, my older brother. Siri became Lord Black after our Father past and because he has no children and hasn't made a will to declare an Heir, I became his Heir due to being his younger brother and next in line should he die." Regulus explained. "You are also an Heir. The Potter Heir or more adequately the Heir-Lord as you are the last in your line. This means that after you're father past away the Potter Lordship was passed to you as his Heir but you have to be 15 to claim a Lordship so instead you are classed as an Heir-Lord or Little Lord meaning you are the head of your House but are not old enough to take responsibility of it. When you turn eleven, your Heir-Lord rings will show up magically to you so that you have your House protection while at Hogwarts. Now normally a magical guardian would take on the responsibility of your House until you were old enough but since Siri is your godfather and therefore your magical guardian, I am not sure who has been looking after your estate." By the time he was finished they were sitting in the office waiting on the Goblin.

"But with Siri in prison doesn't that mean someone else would be my magical guardian?" The boy asked.

"Yes, but it is only legal if it is registered with both Gringotts and the Ministry. And there must be official paperwork that states why the pervious guardian lost his rights. None of that was in your file when I checked." Reg explained as the Goblin came in and took a seat.

"Good morning, Heir Black. It is nice to see you alive. What may I do for you?" the Goblin asked.

"Good morning, Bangor. Yes, it's quite a shame everyone believes I'm dead, a shame but necessary at the moment." Regulus commented as he dropped both glamours. Grateful that Gringotts was considered Goblin nation and therefore nothing they spoke about or saw was revealed without their client's permission. Bangor's eyes widened slightly as Harry was revealed.

"Hello Heir-Lord Potter, it is good to finally meet you. I guess, Heir Black that we will need the head of the Potter estate here?" Bangor asked.

"That would be wise, yes." The Goblin nodded before quickly leaving. Five minutes later he was back with another Goblin following behind him.

"Heir-Lord Potter, my name is Nadkoff. I oversee your family vaults and estate. Are you okay with us talking to Heir Black about your estate?" Nadkoff asked Harry nodded his head as he climbed on Reg's lap and hid his face into the man's robes.

"Very well, what can I do for you Heir Black?" Nadkoff asked

"I was hoping you could tell me who Harry's magical guardian is? I checked at the Ministry but there has been no update since his parent's death. Not even the paperwork of Sirius' trial." Regulus explained, both Goblins looked uneasy at this.

"As far as we here at Gringotts know, Lord Black is still Heir-Lord Potter's guardian. Nothing has been submitted to us to request a new one. I can tell you that Albus Dumbledore has been given access to both the Potter and Black vaults by Lord Black." Nadkoff said.

"That's not possible, Sirius is in Azkaban. Who does everyone think has been looking after Harry if his magical guardian is locked away? And both the Potter and Black vaults should be on lockdown, of course not including trust vaults. But no one should be able to access the family vaults until Sirius' death or release or Harry becomes of age. I know Sirius didn't have a will and there was no way for him to contact you from his cell." Regulus said slightly dumbfound, slightly enraged.

"Yes, we thought it was strange, but the letter was sealed with the Black family crest and Dumbledore had the vault keys. We couldn't refuse him access however we shall investigate it. As for Harry's whereabouts we believed him to be staying with the Headmaster as he has been taking monthly amounts from the Potter vaults for the boy's care. I take it this isn't so?" Bangor asked as Regulus' magic slowly started to whip around him in his rage.

"No, he has been living with muggle relatives since his parents passed. I shall deal with the money and vaults later after I have gathered everything else, I need. Right now, I would like for Harry to have a magical inheritance test done. I believe there to be something blocking his magic." Both Goblins snarled at this, they may not bother themselves with wizards, but they were protective of the family's they worked for, especially ones as long and powerful as the Potters and the Blacks, how could they not be when they have served them so long. To do anything to an old blooded family's Heir's magic was considered high treason to the Goblins. Bangor took a potion and parchment from his top drawer.

"Heir-Lord Potter?" Nadkoff said

"Harry" He replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Harry." The boy smiled.

"Okay Harry, we need two drops of your blood." Harry held out his hand and Nadkoff quickly used a small dagger to cut his finger before dropping two drops of the crimson liquid into the potion and sealing the cut. Once it was done Harry quickly cuddled back into Regulus.

Bangor took the potion and tipped the contents onto the parchment waiting for the words to stop before handing it to Regulus.

**Magical Heritance Test**

**Name: Harry James Potter **

**Date of Birth: 31****st**** July 1980**

**Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)**

**Mother: Lily Anna Potter nee Evens (Deceased)**

**Status: Pureblood by legitimization**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

**2****nd**** Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape**

**Titles**

**Lord Potter (Parental)**

**Lord Gryffindor (Parental)**

**Heir Slytherin (maternal) **

**Magical Abilities**

**Magical core- Gold Level- 72% blocked**

**Parcelmouth- 88% blocked**

**Foreign Magics**

**8% of an unknown soul**

**Submissive spell keyed to Petunia and Vernon Dursley**

**Compulsion potion- 10% developed- Trust Albus Dumbledore**

**Compulsion Spell- almost broken- Believe Harry Potter is worthless and a Freak**

* * *

By the time Regulus had finished reading he was visibly shaking with anger and the Goblins were growling. That meddling old coot dared to do this to his little Mate! Dumbledore would regret the day he ever messed with the Black family.

"He dares do this to a child? Don't worry Heir Black we have a cleansing room here. Not only do we have to remove the blocks and such, but we must remove the soul fragment. We do not know who it belongs to and it could cause problems in the future. We have a cleansing ritual that can remove it and place it into another object to be destroyed." Bangor said before swiftly leaving the room.

"Nadkoff?" How could Harry be the Slytherin Heir from his mother's side? I thought Lily Potter was Muggleborn?" Regulus asked trying to calm down and praying to all gods (magical and muggle) that the soul piece did not belong to who he thought.

"Technically she was or at least by wizard classification she was but her father was a descendant from a Squib child of Salazar himself. Since Squibs are unable to inherit no-one from that line could until Lily Evens but another from a magical line from another of Salazar's children had already become Lord and so Lady Potter was the Heiress until Harry was born." He explained.

"The Dark Lord? He was Lord Slytherin wasn't he? But if Harry is Heir that means he is not truly dead. I believe I know who the soul belongs to." Reg said quietly.

"Yes, Tom Riddle was Lord Slytherin and he's not dead. I do believe the soul fragment belongs to him. But not to worry we will remove and destroy it and hopefully, that will kill off whatever is left of the man." Nadkoff said.

"He has more, Horcrux's. I was hunting them before I came across Harry. I have found three so far but can't work out how to destroy them." He admitted to the Goblin, Nadkoff sat quietly for a moment.

"Bring them to myself or Bangor, we have a way to destroy such things. Should you come across anymore bring them straight here. We cannot allow that man to return, for all our sakes but most importantly for Harry. He will have a hard enough life without worrying about a madman being after him. I took a Goblin oath to protect the Potter family, James believed too much in Dumbledore and wouldn't take my advice. I failed him but I will not fail the last Heir." Nadkoff said with conviction. Regulus was slightly stunned at the protectiveness of the Goblin but gave a smile as he nodded.

"We have a common goal, my friend. I will retrieve and bring the ones I have and continue my search once Harry is back at Muggle school." Both wizard and Goblin sat silently after that both thinking the same thing. How to protect the little Potter.


	4. Rituals and a Reunion

Rituals and a Reunion

When Bangor came back to the office around 15 minutes later, he motioned for them to follow. Regulus stood cradling a sleeping Harry close to him, walking at a quick pace the group made their way to the cleansing rooms.

"Okay, Heir Black, lay Harry in the middle of the room," Nadkoff said. Reg did as he was told while looking around the sparse room. It was pure white as was expected of a ritual room, the only items in the room were a small sofa too one side and a table with a cleansing orb and a small rune carved stone sitting atop it. Regulus quickly lay the sleeping boy in the middle of the white marble floor.

"You must leave the room for your safety, Heir Black," Bangor said, Reg nodded and left the room to wait in the hallway as the Goblins got to work on cleaning the young Heir-Lord.

Twenty minutes later Regulus shot up from the small bench he was sitting on as a loud, painful and childish scream came from behind the door. It took every ounce of his self-control not to barge through the door knowing that if he did it would cause more harm than good. A few moments after the screaming stopped the door opened and Bangor came out.

"You may go in, Heir Black." Bangor hadn't even finished his sentence and Reg was up and walking towards the door to check on Harry. The room was still the same except that Harry was now lying on the sofa instead of the floor. Harry was shaking slightly and was curled up in the fetus position. Reg rushed over and pulled the small boy into his arms as he murmured soothing words to him.

"Bear?" Harry whispered as his shaking started to subside.

"Yeah, Little Raven?" Reg asked pulling the boy closer to hear him better.

"Can we get ice-cream?" the boy asked clenching his fist into Reg's robes, Regulus gave a small laugh happy to know Harry was feeling well enough to ask for something so normal.

"Yeah Harry, we can get Ice-Cream," Regulus replied as he looked towards the Goblins.

"He's completely cleansed Heir Black. His magic may be a little unstable for a few hours while his body adjusts to the influx of magic." Nadkoff told them.

"Thank you, is there anything else I need to do?"

"No Heir Black, he should be fine. I will ensure that his rings are magically sent to him on his eleventh birthday, with charms on them to ensure that they can't be intercepted or tampered with." Nadkoff informed him.

"Thank you, again. What is it, Harry?" He asked the boy who was pulling on his robes.

"Can we get ice-cream now?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure we can." Reg stood and gave a small bow to the Goblins.

"Any fees that need paying for today please take from my vault. We do not want Dumbledore knowing of this until it's too late." The Goblins gave a scary grin and led the wizards to the front of the bank as Reg reapplied their glamour's.

* * *

After having ice-cream, Reg took Harry to some muggle stores to buy some clothes before going to a small café for lunch. Once back home, Harry had a bath before reading the book about Goblins while Reg worked on some letters.

_L,_

_I will be visiting tomorrow, around 10 am. I shall have someone with me. I will explain everything when I see you._

_R._

With the first letter sealed and ready, Regulus moved on to the second and more difficult one.

_Mother,_

_I know this may be hard to comprehend as you have believed me dead for six years. I apologize for allowing you to believe this, but it was necessary. Even now it is not safe for me to reach out, however, I am in need of your help. Please come to number five Privet Drive, Surrey as soon as possible. However, be discrete, it is a Muggle area._

_Forever your loving son,_

_Regulus._

Deciding that would have to do, Reg sealed the letter before taking both to his owl.

"Okay Night, to Walburga Black first and then to our special friend. Yes? Good boy." Reg gave the bird some treats and a pet before sending him on his way. Knowing nothing more could be done, for now, he returned to the Livingroom.

"How do you feel about going to see a friend of mine tomorrow, Harry?" He asked the boy who was engrossed in the Goblin book.

"Okay," Harry said without looking up, not taking offense Regulus gave a fond smile before reaching for his book.

* * *

It wasn't until later when Regulus was making dinner that a knock came at the door. Turning the heat down so the pot wouldn't boil over, Reg quickly walked to the door. Believing it to be one of his neighbors he opened the door to come face to face with his mother, Walburga Black.

"Hello, Mother." He said respectfully, he did not expect her to throw her arms around him crying and mumbling about her baby being alive.

"How? Why didn't you contact me?" She demanded.

"Come inside, I'll explain." Leaving her at the table in the kitchen, he went about making tea and finishing dinner as he explained. His betrayal of the Dark Lord and staying in hiding to complete a self-appointed mission that took him around the world before coming back to Britain to everything he had seen with young Harry, it all came pouring out.

"Seems you've had an eventful six years. What made you check on the Potter boy?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, I have, and once I got back to Britain and found out about Siri, I thought to check on him. Sirius is my brother and Harry is his Godson, I had to make sure he was being treated right." Walburga gave her son a proud smile at his show of loyalty to his family.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because he isn't being treated right and I'm doing what I can to help him until I find a way to remove him from their care. Harry dinner!" Harry ran into the room before stopping shyly at the sight of Walburga, he hid behind Regulus only peeking at the woman from behind his legs. Walburga was shocked at the submissive behavior of the boy. Believing, liking the rest of the wizarding world, that he was spoilt and just as arrogant and loud as his father.

"Bear? Who's that?" Came a childish whisper, Regulus crouched down to the child's height, this too shocked the woman. Giving her son's upbringing, one did not crouch even for a child.

"Don't be scared Little Raven. This is my mother, Walburga. Mother this is Harry Potter." Harry gave a small wave before climbing into his chair, Walburga decided to engage the child.

"Tell me little one, why do you call my son Bear?" She asked Harry and witnessed his whole demeanor change. Going from scared little boy to happy and vibrant 5-year-old.

"' Coz he gives the best bear hugs! I had never been hugged before, not that I could remember but I like his hugs. Your Bear's mummy? I didn't know my mummy but I'm sure she hugged me. Bear told me about her and daddy as much as he knew but he didn't know them very well, not like my goddaddy did…" When Harry stopped to take a breath, Regulus spoke.

"And I'm sure that one day Sirius would love to tell you more about them but right now, eat your dinner before it gets cold." Harry nodded and tucked into his food. The rest of the dinner was quite until Harry finished and excused himself.

"Regulus, did you kidnap Harry Potter?" Regulus almost dropped the plate he was taking to the sink at his mother's question.

"No mother! His aunt left him under my care while they are on holiday. I told you what I have witnessed, the bruises and cuts I've had to heal. They treat him worse than how some treat their House-Elf's and there is nothing I can do about it, that's why I need your help."

"Very well, what can I do?" She asked.

"I want you to petition for Siri to get a trial." His mother looked dumbfound.

"What? Even though he betrayed the boy's parents and killed those people?"

"I don't think he did. Sirius was always a brash Gryffindor, but he was loyal to a fault. He would never betray James Potter, Merlin they were more like brothers than we were. And he's not capable of murder, I know you didn't like him mother but he's still your son, a Black. The Black Lord at that. Harry needs a family and we are all he has." Reg explained.

"That's not true! I love your brother; I love both of you. What I did when you were children was not my own doing. I never wanted to pin you against each other or cast Sirius aside. Your father had me under the imperious from the day we married to the day he died. I have the medical report to prove it. I never wanted my children to grow up prejudice. We had always been dark wizards but not evil and I didn't want you following that mad man." She said sadly.

"Oh, Mother. I didn't know. This is your chance to fix it. Do something right by Sirius, help stop another child having a childhood like ours. Harry is family and if you can't accept it through his grandmother being a Black or Sirius being his godfather then accept it because he is my mate." Reg looked to see his mother's reaction.

"Your mate?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, it seems I inherited more than the hair and eyes from our Dark Veela ancestors. I have just enough of their blood to have a mate." He told his mother.

"Oh Reg I'm so happy for you, I'll do what I can, but I cannot promise anything. The wizarding world doesn't hold a high opinion of your brother, no matter that he is the Black Lord and an Auror to boot." She gave a small smile that spoke of her pride in her son's career choice.

"That's all I ask Mother."


	5. More family for Harry

More Family for Harry

At 10 am the next morning, Regulus took Harry threw the Floo to his closest friends' home. There was an elf there to greet them as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Tell your master I have arrived please." The little elf popped off to do as told.

"Was that a house-elf?" Harry asked Reg nodded his head. "I read about them. They are very loyal and trustworthy as long as they are treated right."

"That's correct, and mine are treated extremely well." The reply came from a tall man with waist-length blonde hair.

"Now Lucius, no need to be snobby. He is but a child. Harry I would like you to meet Lucius Malfoy, my closest friend and cousin threw marriage. Luc this is Harry Potter." Regulus introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Harry said politely as Lucius came over his shock.

"And you, Mr. Potter. Would you like to meet my son? I'm sure he'd love a new friend."

"Can I, Bear?" Harry asked, his eyes gleaming at the thought of making a friend.

"Of course, Little Raven. I have matters to discuss with Lucius anyway." Harry gave Reg a hug before wandering off with the elf known as Dobby.

"Regulus Black! Did you kidnap Harry Potter?" Luc asked in a furious whisper. Regulus could not help but laugh.

"Oh, relax Luc, you sound like my mother. No, I did not kidnap him. I am watching him for his awful muggle relatives. Sit and I will tell you everything. " Once both men were sitting with some tea, Regulus started his story.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor, England  
Draco's playroom**

Young Draco was playing in his toy room with his friends Blaise and Theo when Dobby came in with a boy around their age.

"Young Master, your fathers be wanting Dobby to bring young Harry to plays with yous," Dobby said, Draco got up to get a better look at Harry.

"Hello, I'm Draco" He introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Harry," Harry replied shyly.

"Hi Harry, would you like to play Dragons with us?" At Harry's nod Draco took his hand and pulled him over to the toys.

"This is Theo and Blaise, we're all friends. Would you like to be our friend?" As Harry nodded again the three boys smiled at him and showed him how to play the game.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lucius' study Regulus had just finished his explanation of the past few months.

"That is quite a tale, my friend. What can we do to help?" Lucius asked.

"I thought Draco would make a good friend for Harry but also I need you to support my mother when she requests a trial for Siri. We both know he didn't betray the Potters or kill those muggles. I also need to speak with Sev. Don't look at me like that, it's important." Reg finished with a glare.

"Very well, I will help your mother and bring Severus up to date before arranging a meeting."

"Thank you"

"Speaking of Draco, it is time for his friends to go home. He has lessons after lunch, will you be staying for food?" Regulus nodded his head before walking with Lucius to the playroom. It was a wonderful sight to see Harry laughing and playing with other children.

As the family and their guests sat down to lunch, Harry and Draco gave the adults a play by play of their game, eventually, Regulus cut in.

"That sounds wonderful Little Raven but please eat your lunch." Harry blushed slightly before starting to eat.

"Bear?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Regulus sighed as the other adults failed to hide their amusement.

"Yes, Little Raven?"

"Can I come to play with Draco again?" Regulus smiled at the boy happy that he had made a friend.

"Of course. I will work something out with Luc and Cissa." Both boys cheered before digging into their food again as the three adults smiled at their happiness.

"Dragon, did you know that Harry and you are cousins?" Cissa asked her son.

"No mummy."

"So, we are family?" Harry asked

"That's right Harry, you have more family than you think." Narcissa smiled at the boy as he beamed happily. Regulus was happy to see that his cousin had taken all of this in stride, she didn't ask how Regulus had managed to find the Potter Heir and she didn't question why he was now sitting at her dining table having an active and engaging conversation with her son.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Lucius' Study**

After lunch, Draco's tutors had arrived and after making them swear an oath of silence, Regulus allowed Harry to join his new friend at his lessons.

"Are you sure you want to bring Severus in on this? We could never be sure of where his loyalties lay." Lucius asked as he stood by the fireplace, making sure it was what Regulus really wanted before making the call.

"Until now" was all the dark-haired wizard said before continuing at his friend's confused look. "I came across new information yesterday that confirms to be where his true loyalties lay." And that was all the man would say as he motioned for Lucius to make the call.

Giving a slight sigh, Lucius took a handful of the Floo powder before throwing it into the ambers.

"10 Spinner's End, Severus' study" the blonde Lord called before sticking his head into the green flames.

"Severus? Are you there?" called when he noticed that the room was empty.

"Yes, you inpatient man. What do you want?" came the drawl of the man dressed in all black.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Severus, but I need you to come over. There is something of great importance that we must discuss." Severus rolled his eyes while mumbling about Malfoy's and their stupid blonde hair.

"Very well, but if this is another waste of my time, like when you interrupted a delicate potion with the very urgent matter of Draco taking his first steps then be warned I will hex you." The grumpy man made a motion with his hand to tell the blonde to move before stepping through all the while making mumbling comments about the arrogance of stupid blonde Lords.

The dark man's mumblings, however, came to a stop as he looked up after stepping out of the fireplace to see someone, he had thought long dead. It was a split second before his wand was in his hand and raised, ready to curse the man, that clearly wasn't meant to be there. Lucius was quick to place himself between the wand and his old friend.

"Come now, Severus is that how we treat our guests?" Lucius gave a small knowing smirk at the put-out look upon the other man's face, he had clearly released that he didn't have all the information.

"And how, pray tell, can I be sure that he is really, who he claims to be?" Severus said with a slight sneer on his face, Regulus gave a quiet chuckle before addressing his old school friend.

"Fair enough, in my fourth year at Hogwarts you, Severus Snape, admitted to me, Regulus Black, that you had a crush…"

"All right, all right. I believe you." Severus cut the man off, knowing that no-one but said man knew of his fifth-year love interest. "I told you that in confidence, Black" Sev said, clearly a little flustered that a secret of his was almost revealed.

"And if I had used any others you wouldn't have believed it was me. Now can we put the wands away and have a civilized conversation like proper human beings?" Regulus asked with a raised eyebrow making him look so much like his older brother that it was a bit eery. Severus gave out a huff but put his wand back into its holster.

"So, Black, what tale are you about to spin that will explain how you are alive when I am pretty sure I attended your funeral." Reg placed a hand over his heart at this new information.

"You did? Well, aren't you just a pal." Reg sniggered as Severus scowled at him again. "You know, Sev, that scowl didn't work when I was an eleven-year-old first year and it won't work now. Anyhow, Lucius I believe some firewhisky will be needed for this conversation." The Black Heir said airily as he walked over and positioned himself onto the sofa comfortably as the Malfoy Lord sat three tumblers and a bottle of Ogden's finest onto the table. Regulus reached forward and helped himself before leaning back again.

"Okay, so my tale as you put it. Where to begin."

"How about, how in the name of Merlin you are still alive.?" Severus asked as he raised his brow.

"Hmm… maybe a little before it. When I was 18 and in the last month of my Hogwarts career, the Dark Lord came to me and asked if he could borrow my house-elf Kreacher. Knowing better than to defy him, I allowed it, but I gave Kreacher strict instructions to come straight back to me once HE was finished with him. I had already been having doubts about my services to HIM and after Kreacher returned to me, I knew something had to be done. When Kreacher arrived back in my room, he was near death's door, so I nursed him back to health and had him tell me about what HE wanted from him. It is fair to say that what the elf told me, was disgusting and an Abomination. It finalized my decision to deflect." Regulus stopped for a moment, taking a drink from his glass before getting lost in the dark amber liquid.

"What did Kreacher tell you that swayed your choice?" Severus asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer, there wasn't much that the Black family found disgusting. Regulus looked up and into the dark onyx eyes of his once closest friends.

"HE had Kreacher test the defenses around some muggle cave. Forced him to drink a potion before leaving him to die. But that wasn't the worst part." Severus looked astonished; he knew that Regulus doted on the little elf that had cared for him as a child. "It was what the defenses where put in place to protect. HIS Horcrux." Severus physically felt himself recoil at the word.

The Dark Lord had made a Horcrux, that was, well it was against nature! Horcrux's were the biggest taboo in the wizarding world, to make one was horrific in itself, to kill someone purely for the purpose of making a Horcrux, left someone broken. They had to take a piece of themselves to place into an object, breaking a part of their souls, and affectively splintering their brain. Although it did explain why the man was crazier in the last few months before that Halloween. On top of all of that it confirmed one very true fact that both the Ministry and the public choose to ignore, the Dark Lord was not dead.

"I know," Reg said seeing the other man's look. "I told you it was disgusting. After finding out that, that was the kind of lengths he was whiling to go to. I deflected. No one should think they have the right or the power to avoid the course of nature and abuse the use of magic in such away. Anyway once Kreacher told me this, I fully came to release that he was not doing all this to protect our world as he told us, he was doing it to destroy it. I wasn't going to let him, so I had Kreacher take me back to the cave. Had him fed me the potion when I could no longer take it myself."

"Do I even want to know what potion it was?" Severus asked, slightly repulsed that the subject that he had such a passion for was used for such things.

"The Emerald Potion, also known as…"

"The Drink of Despair. By Merlin, how are you alive?" Severus asked shocked.

"I almost wasn't. Once the potion was finished, I told Kreacher to replace Slytherins locket, the Horcrux, with the duplicate I had made, however, I never told him to leave and destroy it. So, when I went to the lake to drink and was grabbed by inferi, Kreacher was quick to pull me away and get us out of there. He took me to my Uncle Alphard's home, nursed me back to health and followed my instructions to tell people I was dead and to make the tapestry agree with his words." Again Regulus stopped and gave his friend a moment to take it all in.

"So, why are you telling me if you want people to believe you are dead?"

"Ah… that will come later in the story, shall I continue?" At Severus' nod, he did so. "After ensuring that Kreacher had done as I asked, I came to Lucius, I knew that he was a spy. Feeding information to the Order, Cissy made sure I knew in case anything happened to him. So I came here and told him what had happened. I told him I wished to stay dead to the world so I could do what needed to be done. That is hunt down the rest of HIS Horcrux's and find a way to destroy them."

"The rest? You mean he made more than one of those things?" Severus sputtered.

"Yes, it is my belief that he intended to have six Horcrux's, thus having seven pieces of his soul. However I recently learned that he made seven, although I do not believe the last one was done intentionally. But I'm getting ahead of myself again. So far I have managed to find three, not including the unintentional one, Slytherins locket, HIS dairy from his time at Hogwarts that Lucius had been entrusted with and his dam snake. I'll tell you, that was not an easy thing to capture." Regulus gave a small chuckle at the memory.

"I found the other two as you can imagine quite quickly after my supposed death. I have since spent my time, traveling the globe, contacting everyone and anyone who had contact with him to see if I could figure out what the remaining ones are. I am now sure of what at least two of them are and I have an idea of the last, however, when my travels brought me back to Britain, I found out about everything I had missed. Of course, I knew that he was gone, I felt it through the dark mark, but I didn't know all the details just that some orphan kid had survived the attack and that HE didn't." Regulus noted that Severus sucked in a breath at the mention of the kid.

"So, once back home I summoned Kreacher and asked him to bring me what he could so that I could find out what had happened. The little elf had been keeping the front page of every paper relating to what happened. The first shocked me, 'Harry Potter hailed a Hero, The Boy-Who-Lived.' And right at the bottom of the page, was the tiniest mention of how his parents had lost their lives. I couldn't believe it, a Lord and Lady had died to protect their son and all the world cared about was where to get their next drink while the toasted the boy's name but not a care as to what would happen to him now that his family was gone. It was despicable." Severus nodded in agreement clearly remembering that night.

"I however, figured the kid would be fine. Potter was a Lord and he would have made sure there was safety net should something happen to him and his wife, he wouldn't have risked his son ending up into the hands of the Ministry. But then I saw the next headline. Dated six days after that night, 'Sirius Black- Captured. Imprisoned for the betrayal of the Potter's and the death of Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles.' I couldn't help but scoff at that one." Severus glared at the young Black who glared right back.

"Don't look at me like that, Sev. My brother was a lot of things, but he would have _NEVER _betrayed James Potter. But that is beside the point. I continued to read over them. What was released about Harry over the years, I was surprised to see there wasn't much, just a reliable source that said he was well looked after, healthy and doted upon. I thought something was off, so I decided to look into it. And yes, Sev, part of it was because he was Sirius' Godson and he deserved to have at least one Black look in on him. And let me tell you it was a good thing I did!" Regulus took a moment to cool off as the infamous Black temper started to rise.

"Imagine my surprise when I finally found the boy, to see that he was pulling weeds in the garden, with no protected clothing, his clothes so big they were falling from his frame. He was meant to be five years old, but I swear if I didn't know that I would think he was a mere toddler! Bruises covering every inch of sink that I could see. And his eyes, by Merlin, I didn't think I child could look so haunted just by the presence of another person."

"And how do you know that the boy didn't just like gardening? That he wore older clothes when doing so? That he freaked out because some strange man was watching him?" The rage that showed on Regulus' face, caused Severus to rethink his words.

"Merlin, Severus. Get past your hatred for his father for one moment and listen to what I am telling you. I witnessed his so-called uncle come into the garden and threatening to lock him in a CUPBOARD of he hadn't finished his chores. And furthermore, I stuck around, spoke with him, got to know the child. He knew nothing of our world, the slight raising of a voice causes him to cower in fear, oh and did I mention that he thought his name was Freak?" this gave Severus pause as a look of genuine worry come into his eyes.

"He didn't know his name?" Severus asked.

"No, he knew nothing, his aunt said his parents called him Freak because that was what he was, told him that they were drunks and his father killed them by driving home drunk one night. And even you who didn't like Potter, can't say that you would stand for that kind of dishonor of his memory. He may have been a bully at school, but he grew into a fearless man that died to protect his wife and son. And she threw his name and memory into the mud like it was trash!" Regulus was breathing hard and it was clear that his anger was slowly consuming him, Sev didn't think as he pulled a calming draft from his pocket and handed it over.

"So what happened next?" He asked trying to get the last of the story. Reg took the potion before speaking again.

"What do you think? I moved in across the street. I couldn't remove Harry without alerting Dumbledore due to the wards he had placed around the house. So I bought the house across from them and slowly integrated myself to them. As far as they know I am a normal Muggle man, who has just bought his first house and is working towards finding a wife to start a family. I know its mundane, but it allowed me to look after the kid even if it wasn't 24/7. For the past two months Harry and I have had a routine. Every day when his relatives leave, he comes to my house. I heal any wounds he may have, and I charm his chore list to do itself. Then depending on the day I will either teach him things in order to start his education or about the social protocol expected of someone of his standing, or we talk about our world in general. He is a very bright boy. Eger to learn and always willing to read any books I give him access to. He does however need a lot of praise to encourage him, his 'family' did a real number on his self-esteem. If it is a weekend or he has finished the week's work early then I take him on a day out, the zoo, the beach. Whatever he would like."

Severus stared at the man he had known since he was 12, this didn't sound like the Black Heir, going out of his way to help a stranger, even if that stranger was somehow related to him.

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"Oh… did I leave that part out? Forgive me, Harry isn't just my brother's godson or my great-aunts' grandson, he is my mate, Severus." The surprise in the older man was clear but he merely nodded his head.

"Now this brings us to the events of yesterday. I took Harry to Gringotts yesterday and had a magical inheritance test done on him, I called you here today, but you need to see the results of it." Without another word, Regulus handed over the modified Parchment that showed everything except the foreign magics that Harry used to have. He watched satisfied as Severus became deathly pale when he read over the Godfathers.

"They made me his secondary Godfather? But why?" Regulus shrugged his shoulders.

"That I don't know but I thought I should tell you. Now I have spoken to my mother, she is going to petition for Siri to have a trail." Severus' head snapped up at this. "Don't try it Sev, I believe he is innocent and if he is not then we will know the truth and he will actually be charged with the crimes and you can become Harry's legal and magical guardian. I have already checked because Sirius was never formally charged and sentenced, he is still Harry's guardian, but Dumbledore has been taking money from both the Black and Potter vaults saying he his caring for Harry when he isn't. So it goes without saying that you can not tell Dumbledore any of this."

"Of course, I won't say anything," Severus said.

"Good, now that is settled would you like to meet him?" Regulus gave a chuckle at the surprise on Severus' face.


	6. Freeing Sirius

Freeing Sirius

**July 25****th****,1986**

**MOM, Auror Department.**

No one in Magical Britain would say that Walburga Black was a woman to trifle with. The woman could cause even the toughest of men to wet themselves in fear, and it was very clear that as said woman walked down the hallway of the Auror department that it was not the time to tell her she needed an appointment and a pass. Her magic whipped around her in agitation as the little blonde chit followed her.

"Lady Black, please. You must make an appointment to Madam Bones and you can't be in this hallway without the proper pass." The poor woman tried again, as a few Auror's looked up from their desks to watch.

"Listen here, little girl." The clearly pissed off woman said as she twirled to look at the receptionist. "I am not some lowly person that you can push around. I am Lady Black and I advise you don't get in my way." Turning back around the furious woman continued walking leaving a shaking receptionist to follow.

"I'm sorry Madam Bones she wouldn't listen." Before the woman could say anything else Walburga walked into the office.

"Madam Bones, I presume?" Amelia Bones dismissed the receptionist with a nod of her head before turning back to Walburga.

"Lady Black, what can I do for you?" Amelia asked as she offered the woman a seat.

"I have here the formal documents to raise a petition in front of the Wizengamot, I would like you to personally handle it please." Amelia frowned as she reached for the papers.

"You came barging into my office to give me paperwork?"

"Of course not, Madam Bones. I came barging in here to have a serious talk about why my son, a Lord to a Noble and Ancient House was _NOT_ giving a trail as is his right." Amelia was taken back at the subject matter, apparently almost six years after the fact the woman was now concentred about her son.

"Lady Black, I assure you that everyone was giving a fair trial after the war."

"Is that so? Then why is that my son's paperwork was never filed? Why is that you can go to the hall of records and find every other Death Eaters trial transcript but not my sons? My son, who if I am not mistaken was on the road to take over this very office." Walburga raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Are you threaten me, Lady Black?"

"Of course not, that is beneath me. I am merely pointing out that my son was such a respected member of this unit that he was in line to become the youngest Department Head in the history of the DMLE and yet not one of his colleagues, you included, stepped in to make sure he was giving a fair trial. Now, here is what is going to happen, you are going to make sure that the Wizengamot hear this by this afternoon, everything you need is there, proof that Sirius didn't get a trial and that his wand is still being held so it can be tested. If however, this has not been called to their attention my 1 pm well I am sure the _Prophet _would love to hear the story of the grieving mother, who lost her youngest and hasn't been given closer of her eldest when he was thrown away like trash by the very people he swore to protect. I am sure Rita Skeeter would spin it wonderfully." With that Walburga stood to leave.

"I thought making threats were beneath you?" Amelia asked calling the woman's bluff.

"Oh, you misunderstand dear, that wasn't a threat, it was a promise. I expected to contacted with the outcome. Good day, dear." And with that Walburga exited the room. Amelia blew out a breath as she leaned back in her chair. Never in a million years did she ever expect Walburga Black to come to her son's aid. Amelia, however, was a fair woman and if Lady Black had reason to believe that Sirius wasn't giving a trial then she would take it before the Wizengamot.

Looking over the paperwork, Madam Bones frowned to see that she had been right, there was no paper trail, not even a record of arrest. Something seemed wrong here, so with that thought she sent a summons for an emergency meeting to be held at 11 am that day.

* * *

**11 am on the same day.**

**Wizengamot meeting room.**

The doors to the room slammed shut at exactly 11 am, letting all 100 members made up department heads, Lords of Pureblood line that held a seat and the chief warlock, know that the meeting was starting.

"I call this emergency meeting, on this day, 25th July 1986 at 11 am to order. Madam Amelia Bones, you have the floor." Dumbledore said as he took his seat.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. I called this meeting to bring forth a grave miscarriage of justice that has been dealt out by ourselves. It has come to my attention that; Sirius Black was never given a fair trial." The noise level grew slightly before Dumbledore called for order, even though both Amelia and Lucius could see that he was a few shades paler.

"Thank you, now I know it is scary to think about. But even if we all know that he is guilty it is our job to ensure that it is the truth without a doubt. Lord Black was never giving a trial and his family has noticed, his mother, Lady Walburga Black, dropped off a petition today, into my hands personally. She simply wishes that her son is giving the treatment as every other Death Eater that was caught following the war. Furthermore, since no actual charges were filed against Lord Black, his family could have demanded his immediate release, without predigest. Instead they asked for a trial. Thank you." With her piece said, Amelia sat back in her seat hoping that they would understand that going in favor of a trial was the best option here. Luckily, she didn't have to worry, all but two members agreed with her.

Dumbledore didn't like this at all, but he didn't have much choice, he had been majorly outvoted. And so it was that Sirius Black's trial was set for the 30th of July 1986.

* * *

**30****th**** July 1986**

It had been a week and a half since Harry came to stay with Regulus and it was finally the day of Sirius' trial. It was the fastest turnaround Reg had ever seen but when Amelia Bones found out that a Pureblood Lord had been in Azkaban for four and a half years without a trial, she was quick to sort it. Regulus also had a suspicion that his mother had bullied them a little too. Harry was currently with Narcissa and Draco at Malfoy Manor while Regulus attended the trial.

Regulus was sitting in the stand meant for the public and the press. He had ensured to put a glamour on, not wanting to take away the focus of day by showing his face yet. He sat quietly as the people around him whispered.

"A trial seems ludicrous at this point, not once has he protested his innocence."

"This is a waste of time; everyone knows he's guilty"

"Who gives a trial to a man that put his own godson's life in the hands of a madman?"

Reg could not listen anymore, he had to say something in his brother's defense.

"How could he protest when he was thrown into a Black Cell without a trial?" He asked the first man.

"And how do you know he's guilty? Because the Ministry said so? Did it ever cross your mind that they could have said anything to cover their hinds while Lord Black suffered without the trial he deserves and is entitled to by law? He continued before turning to the woman who made the last comment.

"As for you, I can guarantee that Lord Black would never do a thing too harm so much as a hair on Harry Potter's head. He loves that boy as if he were his own son! And anyone who has seen them together would tell you the same."

After his rant, Regulus turned back to the front and watched as Sirius was brought into the courtroom, never noticing that the press was writing everything he said down.

"The trail, dated the 30th July 1986, is not in session. We are here to determine the guilt or innocence of Lord Sirius Orion Black born 3rd November 1959. The Wizengamot has agreed that due to five years within Azkaban Lord Black will be questioned under Veritaserum." The court scribe announced.

Once Sirius had been giving three drops of the truth serum causing a blank expression to come across his face, Amelia Bones stepped up to start questioning. Something that by the looks of Dumbledore's face, he was not happy about.

"Please state your name, age and occupation for the court."

"Sirius Orion Black, 26 years old, I use to be an Auror for the DMLE and Lord of the Black family."

"Were you at the home of James and Lily Potter on the night of October 31st, 1981?"

"Yes, I went to check on them."

"Where you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes and no."

"Please elaborate"

"I was in the beginning but two days before their deaths we swapped." There were loud gasps at this new information.

"Why did you swap? And with whom?"

"We thought Death Eaters would come after me as I was the obvious choice, so we swapped to Peter Pettigrew."

"This is ridiculous, we all know Pettigrew is dead and that Black killed him." Someone shouted.

"Silence! Lord Black did you kill Mr. Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"No, I was going to, but he blew up the street, cut off his finger and got away."

"How did he get away?" it was a fair question; everyone knew that Black was the best Hit Wizard after Alastor Moody.

"I was blown back by the blast, it gave him time to transform into his Animagus form, a rat, and escape." Sirius' face was still blank, but no one could miss the tears that rolled down his face when Amelia asked the next question.

"Lord Black, when you were arrested at the scene you were mumbling something whilst laughing. What was it you were saying?"

"That it was my fault, I killed them." People started mumbling again before Amelia banged her gavel down.

"Why would you say such a thing while laughing hysterically if you hadn't killed the Potter's?"

"I was in shock; Peter was always the quietest one out of us. I never expected him to be a traitor and that was why I told James to swap to him. I thought he would be the least obvious, but he fooled us all. Somewhere between my shock and grief, a part of me found it funny that he was able to deceive us all, that was why I was laughing. And I at the time, truly blamed myself for their deaths, if I hadn't of insisted that they swap Keepers then maybe they would still be alive." By this point it was clear that had the potion not been in his system that Sirius would have been sobbing.

"That's enough give him the antidote. We will now vote." The guard came and gave Sirius the potion before Amelia started the voting.

"All those who believe Lord Black to be guilty raise your hand." Regulus could see Sirius suck in a breath as only two people raised their hands.

"Lord Black, you are free to go. I am sorry about the injustice served upon you and you will be compensated. As for your guardianship of one Harry James Potter, this is still in effect and I shall get you his whereabouts so that you may collect him."

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Sirius said as the court started to empty and Walburga went to her son.

"Sirius, my bright star. Thank Merlin you're out of that place." She said as she hugged him. Clearly shocked by the affection and nickname, Sirius just stood there staring at Regulus before he figured out who was under the glamour.

"Reg?" Siri whispered.

"Hello brother. Hush, we have a lot to talk about but first let's get you home." Reg embraced his older brother and started to lead him from the room.

"What about Harry?"

"Don't worry, Amelia will deliver his address soon. Come I have a surprise for you, someone who is every eager to see you." Reg laughed. Sirius nodded and allowed his brother to apparat him to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sirius asked

"Because your surprise is here. I told you we have a lot to discuss. Luc was a spy for the light so don't worry you are safe here." Siri nodded again a little overwhelmed but went along.

As they walked in Reg's legs were attacked.

"Bear, you're back." Came the happy squeal of a child.

"Hello, Little Raven. Did you have fun with Draco?" Before the child could answer, Sirius started talking.

"You had a child?" Regulus gave a small laugh.

"No brother, surely you recognize your own godson?" Reg said as he turned with the boy in his arms.

"Harry!" Sirius said in surprise as recognition flashed on Harry's face.

"Uncle Padfoot!" Harry shouted as he threw himself into Sirius' arms.


	7. Long Discussions

A long discussion

Sirius sat a little shell shocked over everything he had been told.

Lucius Malfoy was a spy for the light, his godson had grown up with his vile aunt, his brother was alive and in hiding due to turning on old voldy, Dumbledore had abandoned Harry with magic haters and was stealing from the Black and Potter vaults, his mother had been controlled by his father and did actually love and care for him. His mother loved him enough to force the ministry to give him a trial! His brother was doing everything he could to care for Harry! Harry was his brother mate! But the thing that stuck out the most was that his godson had been abused and used as a house-elf! Made to sleep in a cupboard! Left without food or proper clothes! Hadn't been shown any love or care since his parents' death! Not even a fucking hug! And it was all Dumbledore's fault! Oh, Sirius was no longer shell shocked, he was livid!

"I'll kill that meddling old coot! Who does he think he is? Placing my godson with Petunia flipping Dursley of all people. Not allowing James and Lily's wills to be read, going against their wishes for Harry not to be given to that woman under any circumstances! And he KNEW! Merlin, he knew their Will he was a witness and he knew I wasn't their secret keeper; he was bloody well there when we swapped. I bet he even knew all along that that RAT was the traitor and let us do it anyway. I swear to Merlin and Morgana, Cicer and Godric and even Salazar fucking Slytherin that that old goat is going to regret the day he messed with my family!"

Everyone stayed silent as Sirius showed the infamous Black temper at everything he had found out. No-one blamed him for his reaction, but they all agreed with him that something had to be done about the old coot before he tried to ruin anyone else life.

"Calm down Sir, I know you're angry and I understand it but screaming isn't going to get us anywhere. Plus, we have more pressing matters at the moment than just Dumblefuck and the Dursleys." Reg said calmly as he placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder. Sirius breathed slowly to calm himself before looking at his long-lost brother.

"What would that be, Reggie?" He asked. Regulus looked crestfallen at what he had to tell his brother.

"I took Harry for a magical inherence test, I decided to do this because even though I could feel his raw power around him, he struggled when I tried teaching him some charms with a children's wand. Even though he said the words and did the movements correctly there was hardly any power behind it…" Sirius cut his brother off.

"That doesn't make sense, Harry started showing magic at the age of four months. The youngest to ever be recorded, and it wasn't just silly things like making bottles and toys float. His first piece of magic was blowing up a vase because Prongs wasn't quick enough with his bottle" Sirius chuckled slightly at the memory of James' awestruck face.

"That's my point, Siri, something wasn't right. So, I took him to Gringotts, and we found that someone had put a block on his magic, 72% of it to be exact. There were also compulsion spells and potions all by the same person. They have been removed now but that isn't the worse part." Sirius looked fearful at hearing that blocked magic and compulsions weren't the worst of it.

"What else, son?" Walburga asked fearfully.

"There was 8% of someone's soul attached to him" The adults in the room gasped in shock. "The Goblins and I both believe it to belong to Voldemort. The goblins removed it along with the blocks and compulsions. They also told me that there shouldn't be any effects on Harry as the soul hadn't been interacting with him. But it does confirm what I already knew. Voldemort isn't dead, just gone."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Lucius spoke.

"Where is the soul piece now?"

"The Goblins destroyed it, along with the other Horcrux's I had found. But there is still some out there, I just don't know where they are yet. I am going to resume my search once Harry is settled with Sirius."

"Okay, Harry is safe from Voldemort for now, but we have to concentrate on the bigger threat. Dumbledore will not give up his power on the boy without a fight. So, what is the plan?" Narcissa said to the silence of the room.

"Oh, don't worry about Dumblefuck, I'll deal with him and the Dursleys. Reg I'll need everything you have collected so far." Sirius said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Regulus nodded, he knew that look and couldn't help the small bit of glee that warmed his soul. Dumbledore didn't stand a chance against his brother.

"What are you going to do, Siri?" He asked with a small hint of pride and approval in his voice.

"I'm going to bring the old goat down, Marauders style," Sirius replied with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I don't even want to know what that means?" Walburga sighed as she looked at her eldest son. She never understood where the pranking side of her boy came from but none the less, she was glad he could put it to good use.

No you really don't mother, the first rule of being a Marauder, plausible deniability." Sirius gave the woman a wide grin, before summoning a piece of parchment and ink. As the Black Lord sat in a chair and crouched over the coffee table, scribbling on the parchment, Regulus was wondering how his brother would take the next piece of news.

"Umm… Siri?" Reg said somewhat nervously.

"Hmm?"

"There is one more thing. The heritage test, it showed something else." Sirius looked up at his brother's words, seeing the nervousness there he placed his quill on the table and turned to him.

"What did it show?"

"Well… it showed Severus Snape as Harry's secondary godfather." Reg prepared himself for the onslaught of anger that was about to come.

"Oh, that. Yeah I knew about that." Was all his brother said before turning back to his scribbling.

"You knew?" Reg asked somewhat dumbstruck.

"I'm his godfather, Reg. of course I knew, I was present at the blessing, I vividly remember giving my blood for the legitimization. Lily wanted an extra security net for Harry, giving that Severus was her oldest friend and he was risking his life to be a spy to help ensure Harry was safe, she named him. Kinda dropped it on us too. Waited last minute to include his name since only one godparent had to be present during the blessing. Sneaky witch" Sirius laughed, not noticing the looks his family was giving him. Or the dark onyx eyes that were mysteriously wet as he listened to the man. Lily had forgiven him.

"Ah, that's it!" Sirius shouted, jumping from his seat with the parchment in hand. The other adults startled at the sudden burst of energy from the Black Lord.

"Oh, hello Severus." Severus watched his school nemesis for a moment before inclining his head. "It's good you're here, I can use your help"

"And what exactly do you need my help with, Black?" Sirius chuckled, completely ignoring the looks of everyone else and keeping his eyes on Snape.

"I need you to brew me a potion. This potion to be exact." Sirius said handing the parchment to the other man. Severus took at look at the scribblings and redid the calculation before releasing that this wasn't a potion he had heard of.

"And where did you hear of this potion?"

"Hear of it? I created it, don't worry the calculations are correct and it will not blow up so long as you follow the instructions. James and I tested it in sixth year." Severus nodded his head, slightly excited to try his hand at something new before he remembered who had asked him.

"And why would I help you with this?"

"Because it is part of phase one of getting revenge on Dumbledore for what he did to _our _godson," Sirius said matter-of-factly. Severus knew that he had been caught, clearly the man knew him well enough to know that he would do anything for Lily's child, regardless of whether he was this godfather or not.

"Very well, I'll brew the dam potion." Severus huffed before walking out of the room.


	8. The Beginning of Dumbledore's End

**A/N For those of you who are curious as to why Harry can remember Sirius after almost 5 years but not his parents, it is because: 1. he is a Wizard and I personally think that they would have a better photographic memory than Muggles due to their magic, Harry is still young and so he remembers Sirius, although due to his treatment he thought it was a dream until he saw him again. 2. his mind has blocked the happier memories of his parents because they lead to remembering the last image of them which was watching his mother died. He will remember more of them as he feels safer with his new family and they talk about his parents. **

**Anyway, please enjoy**

**All chapters to this point where edited/rewrote on the 10/04/2020.**

* * *

The Beginning of Dumbledore's End!

_**Sirius Black, Innocent of all Charges!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_It is this reporter's privilege to report that yesterday, July 30__th__, Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, was cleared of all charges against him._

_But how, you may ask?_

_Well as it turns out the Lord was never given a trial as is the right to any accused of a crime. Shocking I know!_

_The news was brought before the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, by none other than Lord Black's mother, Mrs. Walburga Black. It is fair to say that when Miss Bones heard this news, she was quick to fix the problem going as far to say,_

"_What happened to Lord Black was a travesty and should not have been allowed to happen. Especially since the trial reviled Lord Black's innocence. As the head of the DMLE I express my sincerest apologies to Lord Black and his family."_

_Just before the trial was set to begin this reporter had the luck to be sitting in the stands with onlookers and was shocked when one man, name unknown, was quick to come to Lord Black's defense when others were too quick to judge. After a few questions where asked between the onlookers the Unknown man spoke up as Lord Black's Godson, Harry Potter (5), was brought up, stating._

"_How could he protest when he was thrown into a Black Cell without a trial?"  
And how do you know he's guilty? Because the Ministry said so? Did it ever cross your mind that they could have said anything to cover their hinds while Lord Black suffered without the trial he deserves and is entitled to by law?  
As for you, I can guarantee that Lord Black would never do a thing too harm so much as a hair on Harry Potter's head. He loves that boy as if he were his own son! And anyone who has seen them together would tell you the same."_

_It begs the question who was this mysterious man that knew so much about Lord Black, or at least knew him enough to come to his defense before the trial had started?_

_During the trial, in which Lord Black was questioned under Veritaserum, the truth came out._

_Although Lord Black had been the Potter's secret keeper, in the beginning, a few days before the Potter's deaths they had switched. Stating that Lord Black had been the obvious choice giving how close James Potter and Sirius Black where._

_And who took over the role of protecting the Potter's whereabouts?_

_None other than Peter Pettigrew!_

_Now I know what you are thinking readers, but Black killed Pettigrew did he not? _

_Well the answer is no, he did not! _

_Lord Black admitted to hunting Pettigrew down after going to Gordics Hollow to find his friends dead. He did find Pettigrew in muggle London and he did admit to wanting to kill him for his treachery, but he hesitated! _

_Before Lord Black knew what was happening, Pettigrew shouted at him, asking why he had betrayed his friends before blowing up the street, cutting off his finger and escaping in his Animagus form. _

_Lord Black was in shock over everything that had happened and started to laugh hysterically while mumbling about it being his fault. _

_When the Ministry showed up, they took his mumbling to be a confession and without so much as a trial, Lord Black was sentenced to life in a Black Cell in Azkaban._

_After being declared innocent, Lord Black was told that his guardianship of our young hero Harry Potter is still in effect and Amelia Bones said that she would make sure that Godfather and Godson were reunited!_

_The Black family has yet to comment on the trial or the wrongful imprisonment of their Head of House._

Remus Lupin re-read the article three times before finally comprehending what had been written. Sirius was innocent! Remus had lost everything the night James and Lily Potter had died. Two of his closest friend's where dead, another believed to have betrayed them and then went on to kill the third and young Harry was lost to him too as Dumbledore would not allow Remus to see him. His whole family, his pack was gone and for four years Remus had blamed it all on Sirius Black. Never once doubting the headmaster when he said Sirius was guilty.

Remus lowered the paper before dropping his head into his hands, how could he have been so stupid? He had known Sirius since he was 11! Sirius loved James and Lily and he adored Harry; Remus should have known that something was up. Sirius could never hurt James who was like a brother and he definitely couldn't hurt Harry. He was his Godson; their bond would never allow Sirius to knowingly put Harry in any danger!

Remus groaned as he realized the mistake he had made. Why hadn't he thought about the godparent bond earlier?! He could have saved his innocent friend from four years in hell! Knowing there was nothing he could do about his past mistakes he pulled some parchment towards himself intending to write to his friend and prayed to Merlin that Sirius could somehow forgive him.

All the while thinking of ways to get back at Dumbledore for allowing this to happen in the first place while going out of his was make Remus see the 'truth' about Sirius.

Oh, the old coot would rue the day he messed with an angry werewolf!

* * *

**Black Manor, England**

Sirius Black sat at the table with a coffee on the morning of his first day as a free man. He had just finished reading the paper and had decided to use the young reported Rita for the article about Dumblefuck, liking the way she could wrap words to keep readers engrossed. Hearing the patter of small feet coming down the stairs, Sirius stood to make some breakfast for his godson.

"Morning uncle Paddy!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Morning Harry" Sirius grinned at the boy while marveling at how much his godson had grown since he last saw him. Shaking his head to rid the memory of seeing his dead friends he looked back at Harry.

"What would you like for breakfast, Prongslet?" Harry sat for a moment before asking for bacon and toast. Sirius gave a small chuckle before getting the food for him, he also set down a glass of milk. As Sirius watched his godson eat, he didn't hear more people coming into the kitchen until they spoke.

"Morning, Bright Star" His mother said. Still unsure with his suddenly affectionate mother, Sirius gave a small smile before his attention was drawn to the other people standing in the doorway. He expected to see his brother and the Malfoys were a bit of a shock but understandable after everything was explained to him. What he didn't expect to see was Severus Snape, but figured it had something to do with his request from the day before.

"Good morning, there is food on the stove," Sirius asked

"When did you learn to cook?" Regulus joked as if it was something, they did every morning. It used to be when they were children, and Sirius realized that his brother was trying to put him at ease.

"Lily taught me, said if I was going to live alone in my flat then I should at least be able to feed myself" Sirius said, if for nothing else to keep the conversation going. "Well, help your bloody selves, I'm not a house-elf." He continued as they just stood in the doorway. Regulus shook his head before walking towards the platters of food set on the stove. Taking note that Sirius had meant them all, Narcissa grabbed her husband and friend and pulled them forward, ignoring Severus' mumblings.

"Did you have any luck with the potion I gave you, Severus?" Sirius asked still finding it strange to say the man's name but thought it would be better to do so if the dark man wanted to be in Harry's life. Everyone had reached the table by this point had sat down with a plate of food.

"Some, but there are a few things I couldn't quite get to work. I came here this morning to seek your help with it." Severus replied civilly although it looked painful for him to admit to needing help.

"Understandable, I only remembered after we had left that I wrote it the same way we did back in school. Most of our writings were done in code and it became a habit. I'll be happy to help you on one condition." Severus looked at the man flabbergasted that he was going to conditionalize this help on the potion that he had requested.

"It is not a big ask. I merely wish to put the past to rest. You are Harry's other godparent and it would be unfair to him if we had a strained relationship. I'll start, I am sorry for everything I did to you during school and I am most sorry for the events of our fifth year. It was stupid and reckless of me and I should never have endangered your life." Sirius gave a small smile as his family watched on to see what Severus would do.

"I forgive you and accept the apology although I admit I should not have provoked you to anger. Please accept my apologies for my wrongdoing during our history."

"Done." Sirius held his hand out and Severus was quick to shake it. "Welcome aboard the crazy train, Severus," Sirius said, his way of welcoming the man into the family fully.

"I'm sure I am going to regret this," Severus muttered, turning back to his food as the others laughed.

It was ten minutes later as their mismatched family was finishing breakfast that an owl swooped into the kitchen and dropped a letter in front of Sirius. Picking the letter up, Sirius froze as he looked at the handwriting.

"What's wrong, brother?" Reg asked him.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect him to write to me."

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin," Sirius replied before opening the letter and preparing for the worse.

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**I am so sorry, so very sorry that I believed the lies that were said about you! I allowed Dumbledore to convince me that you had truly done those things and I will never forgive myself for it. I should have known that you could never do those things and I beg of you to forgive my foolishness.**_

_**I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I shouldn't ask for it, but it is all I can do. You have no idea how grateful I am that the truth came out and how much I regret not helping you. All I can say for my actions is that I was grieving and needed someone to blame, I am sorry that person was you. Please forgive me.**_

_**On a lighter note, I heard you got custody of the cub. How is he? It has been so long since I saw him, Dumbledore would not let me visit or even tell me how he was.**_

_**I hope you are doing well now that you are home.**_

_**Forever your friend,**_

_**Moony.**_

Sirius read the letter with tears in his eyes before he got up from the table and went to Floo his old friend, knowing that he needed him right now and that Harry needed them both.

Deciding that he didn't want his family listening in, Sirius made his way to the front room and used the fireplace there. He didn't hesitate as he took some Floo powder and tossed it in.

"Lupin residence." He called out before sticking his head in the flames. "Moony? Moons you there?" He shouted into the empty den, before hearing a crash and a quite cruse before his last friend came bounding into the room and knelt by the fire.

"Pads? Oh, Merlin, it is you. Padfoot, I'm really sorry…" Sirius cut the slightly younger man off.

"Enough with the apologies Moony. It was a crazy time, and you had been through something horrific. I don't blame you for not coming to my rescue and I don't blame you for blaming me, hell the only reason they arrested me was coz I blamed myself. But enough about that, how are you? You look like shit." Remus gave a genuine laugh.

"Why thank you Mister Padfoot, you look just dapper yourself. I am as good as I can be considering my condition. What about you? How are you adjusting to being home?"

"I am always dapper thank you very much. And to be honest it feels weird like I've been dropped on some alien planet, my mother is being overly affectionate, something about making up for the past years, oh and my brother is alive…"

"What? Your brother? But how?" Remus stuttered out at that bombshell.

"Long story, I'll explain it to you later. OH did you know that the Malfoy's where spies?" Remus nodded his head.

"Not until after the war ended, Dumbledore spoke up for Snape and tried to deny that Lucius had also worked for him. Luckily Lucius had kept proof of all his back and forth with the old fart. Made Dumbledore look the right fool when he had to re-give his testimony at Lucius' trial."

"Huh, fair enough. Anyway I also buried the hatchet with Snape. It seemed the right thing to do, with him being Harry's godfather also. It is fair to say that my first day has been strange so far." Sirius mused.

"It sounds it, how is Harry?" Remus asked, having not seen the boy since he was a baby, Remus could only imagine the change in the cub.

"Taking everything quite well, but giving his life so far, I'd happily accept the first family that showed me any bit of love too, hell I did. Look Moons, there is a lot to talk about and my knees are starting to hurt. Come over to Black Manor and you can see Harry for yourself and I'll give you the rundown." Remus gave a nod of his head and waited until Sirius disappeared from the fire, he threw in some powder and stepped threw the open connection the Black Manor.


End file.
